Charter I (Sodalitas Graeciae)
'Regula Sodalitatis Graeciae' The Sodalitas Graeciae will dedicate itself to enriching Nova Roma with knowledge and discussion of the Ancient Greek world. 'Purposes and Goals' I. To this end, the Sodalitas will operate a mailing list for the discussion of Ancient Greece. Further instruments of communication may be added at a later date at the discretion of the Boule. II. The Sodalitas will make the greatest efforts to educate the citizens of Nova Roma about Greek language, philosophy, culture, society, history, and the contributions of the Greeks in the Roman world. III. The Greek language will be utilized as often as possible. Ancient Greek was the spoken tongue of learned Romans and the second language of the Republic; we wish to resurrect this tradition by making Novaromans aware of the Greek language. IV. These goals will be achieved by the efforts of the Boule and the club members. The leadership of the Sodalitas is not only expected to manage the organization, but to forward the movement that the Sodalitas stands for: the revival, in our New Rome, of the Greek tradition that existed in Old Rome. 'Administration' V. Administration :A. The active administrators and policy-makers of the Sodalitas are the three Archontes (sing. Archon) ::1. They are collectively charged with managing the various administrative elements of the Sodalitas. The tasks should be divided up among the Archontes by mutual consent. A conflict is to be resolved by the Ecclesia. ::2. Archontes exercise their powers collegially. :B. The Boule is a council composed of the three Archontes. It is a steering committee tasked with deciding policy and arranging administration. ::1. The Chairman is chosen by lot when the Boule first convenes. ::2. A decision of the Boule, which is reached by majority vote, is known as a nominon (pl. nomina.) ::3. The nomina are instructions for the Archontes. An Archon must follow the nomina of the Boule and the Ecclesia. ::4. The Boule has the power to create secondary administrative offices and committees so that the Sodalitas may perform its tasks more effectively. :C. The Ecclesia is composed of all members of the Sodalitas. ::1. The Ecclesia elects the Archontes every year during December. Elections are arranged by the Boule. ::2. When the Boule makes a nominon, it must be presented to the Ecclesia. If there is a significant amount of protest, then the Boule is expected to do away with that nominon out of goodwill. Likewise, suggestions from the Ecclesia are considered by the Boule. ::3. Any member of the Ecclesia may use the voting tool on the Sodalitas main list website to introduce to the assembly a nominon, an amendment to the Regula, or an impeachment of any official. Impeachments and amendments must be approved by 2/3 of those voting while it takes 1/2 of those voting to pass a nominon. VI. The following are rules regarding the management of the Sodalitas: :A. Elections: ::1. The Boule arranges all elections. It does so according to Nova Roma law. ::2. Archontes are elected during the month of December and take office on the 1st of January the following year. ::3. Elections arranged due to vacancy or removal by impeachment occur as soon as possible and the victor(s) take(s) office immediately and remain for the rest of the normal year. :B. Nomina: ::1. A nominon produced by the Ecclesia supersedes a conflicting nominon produced by the Boule. ::2. A nominon must not conflict with the Regula :C. Initial Leadership and Extraordinary Vacancy: ::1. When this Regula is approved by the Senate, the first Archontes will be elected. They will hold office until the normal December elections the same year. ::2. If there fewer than 3 candidates, then the elections will occur, but a special mechanism will be activated. During a vacancy of this sort, any member of the Ecclesia will have the power to nominate himself or another for the office of Archon. Elections will occur immediately and candidates receiving a plurality will take office at once. Once all three seats are filled, this process ceases. :D. Ordinary Vacancy: ::1. An office is considered vacant if the holder resigns or does not respond to communication for a period of 2 weeks. ::2. However, a magistrate may declare that he/she will be absent and be excused from duties for a maximum of three weeks. ::3. If the magistrate does not respond to communication after this period is over, the office will be considered vacant. ::4. Once there is a vacant office, elections must occur according to section VI A3. :E. List management: ::1. The Archontes are moderators of all lists controlled by the Sodalitas Graeciae. ::2. The Archontes may remove any list member that they consider to be disruptive if a warning does not improve the member's behavior. :F. Membership: ::1. All citizens and non-citizens are encouraged to join, although non-citizens, termed "Philoi/Philai Sunadou," will not be permitted to the offices of leadership. ::2. Membership in the main mailing list is considered membership in the Sodalitas; leaving the mailing list means resigning membership. --Passed by the Boule, December 24, 2759 a.U.c. Category:Sodalitas Graeciae